Tears Of An Angel II
by GuardianSaint
Summary: After the union of the two prides, the Mheetu's last cub gets to know who he really is. How will the new prince consort handle the new information. What about Mheetu's oldest son, will ever get the happy ending that he's longing. Or will he follow in his father's pawprints.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Welcome to the second book. Here's the first chapter, enjoy. **

_He woke up to find himself in a different area than the cave in pride rock. He looked around with wide green eyes. The area was bright with extra lush green grass surrounding the area. The sky was a extra bright blue with a bright sun shining down. But it wasn't hot, more or less it was cool. But like he thought when he first awoke, this isn't the cave or the Pride Lands. That he knows of...Just as he started to panic a golden light, shimmered before it took form of a lion. He eyes widen as he watched the lion appearance show. The lion had light cream fur that was illuminated by a golden glow, with a dark brown mane. His eyes glowed a memorizing stormy blue._

_"Do not fret my son."_

_His face pale as the starred at the ghostly lion. He felt the air leave his lungs as he recognized the lion from his cubhood. "Mheetu...your my father?"_

_Mheetu nodded with a smile. "I want to say that I know you are better than what Zira taught you. All those lies..."_

_The young male couldn't believe his ears. "Lies? But..."_

_"You have found upendi. Just as I hoped, you and Kiara are the only ones that can bring the two prides together."_

_He looked down, alot of thoughts swarmed his head. "F...father how did you die?"_

_"I let go...but before I go know that I will always be watching over you. Whatever you do...I'll be proud. I love you, my son..."_

The young dark brown lion blinked his eyes open as the area started to brighten. To see he was back in the cave by a golden orange lioness' side. He looked out the cave and sighed before walking out and towards the peak.

"That lion I met that long time ago...is my father?! But he's right...this killer that Zira wants me to be...isn't me."

He moved his green eyes from the flat ground to the cave entrance.

"I have to tell Kiara the truth...that Zira has a plan but I don't want to be apart of it...because I love you. I hope she understands..."

He closed his eyes as a warm breeze blew by, carrying a familiar voice.

"She will..."

With a deep breath he headed for the cave entrance.

_-TOAAII-_

The sun was setting, casting different colours across the sky. A heavily pregnant light cream lioness walked through the savannah she known as home since she was born. The pride lands, she had a mission and was about time that it was completed. She marveled through the grass towards the gorge, the same gorge that her adopted grandfather died in, at the claws of his own brother. Her adopted cousin and father, now the was deranged Zira. Once she reached her destination, she found what she was looking for, well who she was looking for. A young dark brown furred lion sat by the edge with his head low.

"Kovu..."

The light cream lioness could hear the younger lion sniff up some tears before watching him turn his head.

"Talia? What are you doing here?"

Talia sighed before sitting by the darker pelted lion. "I have a promise to keep."

Kovu gave the older lioness a confused look. With a heavy sigh the light cream lioness continued.

"You are not...Zira's son. You are the son of Scar's daughter, Waya and my father, Mheetu."

Kovu's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Your father?"

Talia nodded with a deep breath. "I'm your second older half sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:TMNTMentalistTLK lover and ThatTexasKid; I'm sorry for the confusion but the answer will come this chapter and I'm planning on doing a prequel to this, based on how Mheetu watched over his children and the inside look of his plan. **

**So now without further ado, here's chapter two. **

"You're my sister?" the dark brown lion asked, he was visited by his deceased father and now he finds out he has a sister.

Talia felt bad for her brother. Everything Zira told him was a lie and now after all that happened he's finding out who he really is. The light cream lioness sighed before turning to head back to pride rock.

"I shouldn't have told you. At least not yet."

Kovu jumped in front of the lioness path, causing Talia to stop walking. "Why are you telling me this?"

Talia sighed before looking at her brother with tears in her stormy blue eyes. "I made a promise that I would look after you and tell you the truth the night Zira killed your mother. I was there...just a cub. Not even six months...I watched her murder Waya and take you. So I promised that I would tell the truth."

Tears were falling like water falls down the young lioness face. Kovu pinned his ears back, this was be hard for her. He didn't mean for her to cry. That is the last thing he would want. Especially since...she's carrying his niece or nephew. Looking up with with a mournful expression he walked over and nuzzled the light cream sobbed before closing her eyes and nuzzled back.

"I'm more than happy to know who I am. Do I have any more siblings?"

Talia smiled lightly at her brother. "Yes. We have a older brother, Hal and Loki is my older twin."

Kovu smiled before asking another question. "Can you tell me about father?"

Talia looked up and noticed the stars were shining brightly. "I'm glad to tell you but in the morning. It's late and I'm sure Justin and Kiara are worried."

Kovu nodded in understanding. "You're right. I don't want to over it...but thanks for letting me know."

Talia smiled before heading towards pride rock with her brother at her side. But unknown to them a pair of sapphire blue eyes watched from a far and heard everything.

-TOAA-

The sun rose, a start of a new day and a new beginning. As morning rolled in, things didn't go as planned for the children of Mheetu. That very morning Talia went into labor. Irene the oldest of the pride was in the nursery cave with Jenell, Nala and Kiara. Since as future queen she is know how things work. Plus Kiara and Talia were best friends. The light cream lioness wouldn't have it any other way. Outside the cave sat Simba with Sarabi, Justin and Kovu. The light beige lion paced back and forth as if his life depended on it. Kovu was worried as well but he had more to worry about. Like why was Simba looking at him. Did he still not trust him. The dark brown lion was knocked out of his thoughts by the appearance of the queen and his mother in law.

"Talia wish to see you Justin." the peachy cream lioness than looked at her son in law. "As well as you too, Kovu."

Simba and Kovu's eyes widened in shock. Kovu took a deep breath before following the light beige lion in the cave. Simba watched the young lions go before looking at his mate.

"Why did he go in?"

Nala shrugged. "Talia wanted to see him. Who am to deny a mother's wish."

A clearing of a thought caused the king and queen to look at the aging dark beige lioness. "Perhaps you forgot that Zira did take Mheetu's last cub."

Simba looked down before looking at his mate and mother. "He does look just like Mheetu. I...thought because I miss him that I was seeing things."

Nala smiled lightly before nuzzling her mate. "We'll find out later. Let's go see our newest member."

Simba smiled back before standing and heading into the nursery cave with Nala and Sarabi, to meet the newest member of the pride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Fangirl Fluffy; Yeah bigger family. You're right, he's bound to find out but the surprises keep coming. **

**Asaf; Hal's time will shined soon. I'm going through all of Mheetu's children. But the story is mainly on Hal but he's grieving will be up soon. **

**ThatTexasKid; Thanks, I'm glad you liked. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah you will meet the newest addition in this chapter. Simba and Nala will be surprised, that's for sure. **

"Aww! They're so cute. I can't wait to have a cub."

Talia smiled brightly at the golden orange lioness. "Thanks Kiara."

The princess smiled before looking back at the cubs in her friend's paws. Before her ear flickered at the sound of heavy breathing. Kiara and everyone in the cave looked towards the entrance to see a light cream lion taking deep breaths.

"Sorry I'm last sis. Had to finish my rounds and Loki wanted me to accompany her to Rafiki."

Jenell frowned as her brown eyes shone with concern. "Is she alright?"

Hal nodded and smiled at his former step mother. "She's fine. Pregnant but fine."

Jenell smiled before nuzzling her daughter and grandcubs before walking out of the cave. Hal walked over and nuzzled his sister.

"Congratulations 're beautiful."

Talia followed her brother's gaze to her cubs. One was a mixture of her and Justin, causing him to have creamy beige fur. But what was unique was a small golden blonde tuff on his head.

Talia looked from her son to her mate. "Do you have anyone with blonde manes in your family?"

Justin's dark brown rimmed ears perked before he shook his head. "Not that I know of..."

Sarabi looked at the little male and smiled. "He got from your side of the family, Talia. Your great grandfather, Hulio had a golden blonde mane and the kindest ocean blue eyes. He was actually King Ahadi and Queen Uru's second command."

Talia smiled gratefully at the dark beige lioness. Glad to know it wasn't a birth defect and that her son was healthy. She moved her eyes to her daughter, a light cream female with a fluffy light cream tuff on her head. Tears started to fall from her stormy blue eyes as memories resurfaced. Kovu looked at the cub and noticed the same thing. He gave the light cream lioness a small nuzzle.

"She looks like father don't she?"

Talia smiled lightly and nodded. Everyone looked at the siblings in confusion. Hal cleared his throat causing the attention on him.

"Father? He's our brother?"

Talia sighed. "I was going to have us four go on a walk. But I went in labor, Kovu is father and Waya's son."

Everyone gasped at the information. Simba shook his head before looking at the light cream lioness.

"We thought Zira killed Mufasi."

Kovu looked at Talia with confusion in his green eyes. "Mufasi?"

Talia looked from the golden lion to Kovu. "Father was tooken in by the late King Mufasa. He was the father he never had. So Mufasa's death but made a big impact in our father's life. So when Waya became pregnant father and your mother talked about names. I suggested to name the cub if a boy after Mufasa and we came with Mufasi."

Kovu didn't know what to say to that. He was so pose to be named after a great king but instead was named after his murderous grandfather. Hal felt bad for his brother but be he can comfort him, there's a matter that needs to be taken care of. Turning his gaze on his sister and her cubs.

"What are you doing to name them?"

Kovu looked up with a swollen expression. "You can name the girl after father."

Simba looked at the light cream cub in Talia's paws. "Your father looked like that when he was a young."

Talia smiled brightly at the golden lion before nuzzling her daughter. "Mheetu it is."

Kiara looked at the creamy beige cub and smiled. "What about Evans for the boy? It means great kings are good."

Talia nuzzled the princess with a purr. "I love it."

Simba smiled before looking at Kovu and motion for his son in law to follow. Kovu nuzzled his sister before following the king.

-TOAAII-

The afternoon sun shined brightly over the Pride Lands. Kovu had followed Simba out into the savannah. They walked through the lush green grass before the grass turned rocky and they were at the southern gorge. Kovu looked around with confused green eyes.

"Why are we here? I don't need to be reminded about Zira-"

Simba glared at the younger lion. "This is not about Zira!" his expression softened as he sighed. "Your father died here."

Kovu couldn't put a paw on the emotions that were running through him. "I...never mind."

Simba looked at his son in law with concern. "You what?"

Kovu looked at the river below and sighed. "Before the ambush...my father came to me in a dream. He said he...let go. I know it sounds insane."

Simba looked up to the light blue sky and sighed heavily. "It's not insane. Your father did let go..."

"Why? Didn't he care about me or my siblings?"

Simba turned his gaze to the dark brown lion. "More than you know. He went through the extreme to make sure he didn't end up like your grandfather."

Kovu looked down as tears began to fall. He just wish he could of met him. Kovu looked up and was about to say something when a blue blur landed in between the two lions.

"Sire!"

Simba looked at the blue hornbill at his paws. "Zazu, what is it?"

Zazu took a deep breath before explaining what was the emergency. "Sire on my routine I seen a group of rogues crossing over the northern border."

Simba shook his head with a growl before looking at his majordomo. "Get Hal and bring him to the border."

Zazu dipped his head. "Of course." with a flap of his wings he took flight.

Simba groaned before looking at Kovu. "Come on."

Kovu looked confused but followed the golden lion towards the southern border.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:ThatTexasKid; Yeah rogues but you will be surprised who they are. **

**Fangirl Fluffy; There will be more moments like that to come. **

**Asaf; I'm glad you liked little Mheetu. Hal looks like a male version of Nala with a light cream fur, light blue eyes and a light brown mane. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; The twins will be important later. As for the rogues you would be surprised. **

**Before I start...do you think I should bring Mheetu and Kopa back? Let me know. Now without further ado here's chapter four. **

Simba and Kovu raced across the kingdom, their blood pumping, ready for a fight. When the king and prince consort got to the borders they were greeted by a group of lions and lionesses, two lions and two lions. By the looks of it they had three small cubs with them. Simba relaxed a but didn't let his graud down. But before he could speak a pale orange lion smiled lightly before stepping forward.

"Simba...I can't believe you're actually alive."

Kovu looked at Simba in confusion as Hal ran over. The light cream lion looked at his step-father with concern.

"Is everything alright?"

The golden lion never took his orange eyes off the pale orange lion and his group. "Who are you? And why have you come to my kingdom?"

The pale orange lion pinned his ears and sighed. "You may not remember me but we're were friends before you're pronounced death."

Simba slowly tour his gaze from the unknown lion and shared a look with the two younger lions with him. Before looking back at the pale orange lion and looked him over. The unknown lion was quite ripped to be asking for help but he dismissed it and moved on to his mane. The lion's black mane crowned his head nicely and it covered most of his ears. Simba' s eyes widened in recognition as he starred into the lion's golden eyes.

"Malka?"

The pale orange lion smiled lightly. "I'm glad you remember."

Hal loosened up, he remembered Malka. He was like a uncle to him. Unlike...the light cream lion growled when his light blue eyes landed on a dull brown lion.

"Chumvi!"

The dull brown lion sighed before walking forward and stopping by Malka's side. "I was an asshole. I know...I have now seen my father's awful ways and come to ask my brother for forgiveness."

Simba lowered his head and sighed. "We have somethings to tell you. But you should rest first and we'll talk about that after you tell me about your pride's problem."

Malka nodded in understanding. "Before we go let me introduce you to my pride...if you remember?"

Simba looked from Malka and to the pale orange lion's small pride. He started with the rusty brown lioness standing behind Malka with a small pale golden cub with small black tuffs on it's ears. Then he moved to the last member to see a light brown lioness with two small cubs by her paws. He recognized the two lionesses as Jasiri and Kula. Simba turned his attention back to his friend.

"I do. We can catch up later. In the meantime you and your pride should rest."

Malka nodded before turning and picking up the pale golden cub as Chumvi and Kula picked up a rusty brown cub had a light golden cub before following the three pridelanders.

-TOAAII-

Simba watched his pride mingle with the former mountain pride. At that he looked at Malka and motion for the older lion to follow. Malka nuzzled his mate before following the Pride Lands king. The sun was setting by now but the beautiful scenery would have to wait.

"Simba I'm going to get to the point. My pride need a place to stay. Our land was burned down...we we're the only survivors."

Simba felt sorry for his friends but their wasn't much they can do. Only when a pride can seek refugee if they have a bethrole arrangement. Simba's eyes brightened when he came to a conclusion.

"I think I'm able to help but I have to talk to Justin and Talia."

Malka understood but he had to know what his friend had in mind. "Do I need to do anything?"

Simba scratched the back of his head with a small grin. "The laws state that the only way for you and your pride to stay is if we bethrole our cubs."

Malka thought about it and realized that the cubs were their only choice. Malka took a deep breath and was about to give his answer when a loud, angered roar was heard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:Okay so since all of you asked the same thing in your reviews, I'm doing all of your answers at once. First, thank you for reviewing and as for who is the one who roared, you have to wait no more. The roar was very related and I'll try to explain the cub situation as best as I could. Next, last chapter I asked if I should bring Mheetu and Kopa back. So three of my main readers said yes, but heads up...it comes with a price. Now without further ado here's chapter five. **

Simba and Malka looked towards the cave entrance to see a fuming Jasiri and a out of place Kula. The rusty brown lioness snarled with her brown eyes narrowed.

"You're not bethroling my daughter!"

Kula moved her red eyes to her friend and tried to say something but nothing came out. Malka sighed before walking over to his mate and nuzzled her.

"My dearest love, this is the last thing I would want for Malika..." the pale orange lion moved his golden eyes from his mate to his light brown friend. "As well as Afua and Jai. But for us to stay here...we have to bethrole our cubs."

Jasiri softened a bit and looked at the golden lion. "Is that true?"

Simba nodded. "I understand how you feel. But that's the law of the kingdom. But what I can promise you is that if any of the cubs find love else where, we'll call it off."

Jasiri sighed heavily before nodding. "I accept."

Simba smiled lightly before looking up and noticed the stars were shining brightly against the dark sky. "We should head in. We still have a lot to discuss."

The three former mountain pride members yawned before nodding and following Simba into the cave. In the very same cave, In the very back a peaceful and quiet was anything but. As Talia was heated with her mate.

"What do you mean you want to change Mheetu's name?!"

Justin sighed before looking at his mate. "Talia by naming her Mheetu...you're not going to bring him back."

Talia growled. "I want my father's name to live on!"

The light beige lion nodded. "I understand that but perhaps name her something different. Like Kovu was going to be named after Mufasa but with the name Mufasi. Look our daughter is her own self. She needs to make her own path and naming her after her grandfather who had a pawful in saving the Pride Lands is not giving her much options. I know you missed your father...I do too. After all he was my cousin but I had spoken with my grandmother and she told me that if Mheetu was a girl she was going to name him Skye. So why not name our daughter that?"

Talia looked down at at her daughter and took her appearance over. Her daughter had light cream fur like her and a fluffy light cream tuff on her head and small light brown ear rims. She wonder about the ear rims and the tuff but forgot that her own appearance started to change a month after her father's death. She now has light brown ear rims and a some fur sticking up on her head. Overall Justin is right, Simba didn't name Kopa after Mufasa because then the animals would want Kopa to be exactly like Mufasa. Talia sighed before looking at her mate.

"I'm sorry...you're right. I want our daughter to live her own life. So Skye it is."

Justin smiled lightly before nuzzling the light cream lioness lovingly as he laid down besides her. "Everything will work out...promise."

Talia smiled lovingly before lying her head on Justin's colorless paws. "I love you, Justy."

The light beige lion purred before licking his mate's head and lying his on the light cream lioness' back. "I love you too, Tia."

With that the couple joined their cubs in the name of dreams.

-TOAAII-

Past the stars, way above the planet earth is a world known only to the great rulers of the past and those who live their lives in good. In this world clouds went on for miles, beyond the sight of the naked eye. Even for the dead, lying on a cloudy ledge was a lion, his fur is a light cream with a dark brown mane. His body is illuminated by a golden glow. His glowing stormy blue eyes looked in the the small pound under his ledge. The pond was a way to see the life down below and the one he left behind. It's been two years since he let go. But he couldn't get over it, he felt like something was missing. The pond soon started to go black causing the light cream lion to frown before closing his eyes as the area started to brighten.

"Mheetu..."

The light cream lion's eyes snapped open to see four glowing figures approaching. Once they came to sight he recognized two as Mufasa and Kopa. But didn't know who the other two were. One was a lion with dark golden fur, a dark red mane and amber eyes. That the other was a lion as well with golden yellow fur, a black mane and orange-red eyes.

"Father, what's going on?"

Mufasa walked over and have his adopted son a nuzzle. "You're not happy here and it saddens me. You didn't live your life to the fullest...so I spoke with my father and grandfather about sending you and Kopa back."

Mheetu looked at the three kings of the past with wide eyes. "Send me back? Really?"

Mohatu nodded. "Yes. You and Kopa will be sent back but at a price."

Mheetu's smile faded as he frowned. "What price?"

Ahadi took the moment and spoke. "It deepens on you and you only. Kopa will have nothing to give...just you."

Mheetu had a lot of thoughts running through his head. Like why him and what type of price he has to pay. But he shook those thoughts away and looked at the three former kings before bowing.

"I give anything to live again."

Mufasa had a swollen look before looking at his grandson and nodded. The creamy yellow cub smiled before walking over to Mheetu. Mufasa smiled lightly before nuzzling his grandson and son. After stepping back besides his father and grandfather, the three former kings started to roar softly. Mheetu and Kopa fell to the cloudy floor as their heads started to hurt. They closed their eyes painfully as everything went blinding bright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:Fangirl Fluffy; Yeah I'm not a big fan of bethroles either. As to what the price is, you will be shocked. **

**ThatTexasKid; Yeah they're back. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I'm glad you like the idea of Mheetu and Kopa coming back. You don't have to wait any longer. **

**Asaf; The price will be shocking. **

**I was debating if I should send Kopa back as a cub or a adult so I decided to go with in between. Here's chapter six, enjoy. **

He blinked his eyes open to a blury sight to snap them close.

"Mheetu...?"

He blinked his eyes open again to shut them close from a blinding bright light. He put a paw over his face with a groan.

"Uncle Mheetu...is that you?"

He blinked his eyes open to see a pair of amber eyes starring down at him. The belonged to a creamy yellow teen with a growing dark brown mane.

"Kopa? Is that you?"

His eyes widened at the sound of his voice. It was soft, sweet and feminine!? With a groan he stood and staggered a bit before walking over to a nearby water source. When he looked in a terrifying scream. The creamy yellow teen winched as his ears pinned against his head.

"I'M A FREAKING LIONESS!"

Kopa didn't know what to say. His adopted uncle is now his aunt. His ears perked as the words of his great grandfather rang through his head.

_'It will come at a price...,'_

Kopa shook his head before looking at his...aunt. The lion turned lioness still had light cream fur, her eyes was still a mesmerizing stormy blue and she had a dark brown tuff on her head with a few bangs in front of her ears.

"They turned me into a lioness!"

Kopa's flickered before he finally spoke again. "They did say your second chance came with a price."

Mheetu looked at his appearance. "But a lioness?!"

Kopa looked from the female Mheetu to the golden sky to see the sun starting to set. "It's a new start. But look on the bright side...you'll be reunited with my parents and your children."

Mheetu sighed heavily before smiling at the younger lion. "You're absolutely right, Kopa. Even though this is going to be something to get use to."

Kopa frowned before giving the light cream lioness a nuzzle. "I'm sure you can handle it. You're one of the strongest lions...um I mean lionesses I know."

Mheetu smiled lightly before looking around, taking in the scenery. By the looks of things it looks like they were in a jungle. She gave a sniff and gasped.

"Aunty Mheetu, what is it?"

Mheetu growled at the creamy yellow teen with a glare before sighing. "This is the same jungle your mother and I found your father. If we go north we'll hit the Pride Lands by tomorrow afternoon."

Kopa smiled before standing with a stretch. "Ready when you are captain."

Mheetu rolled her eyes before standing and heading north with the lost prince at her side.

-TOAAII-

A light tan with with a shaggy light tan hair tuff on her head and sapphire blue eyes stalked into a cave, that a long time ago was used by the tyrant Scar. It was far from pride rock, so they pride didn't pay it any attention. As for most it was a bad reminder of the nightmare reign that they were forced to live through. But the young light tan lioness didn't care. No. She was glad, giving her the opportunity to meet in serect like she is. As she entered a cold voice rang through her slightly dark brown rimmed ears.

"Took you long enough."

The young lioness rolled her eyes. "Well...Aunty Tamara it's not easy sneaking away!"

A creamy orange lioness, with a slick creamy orange tuff on her head, growled as her golden eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that! It's Tama and Tama only!"

"Whatever! Do you have a plan or not!"

Tama smiled evily. "Patience Vitani. We will first enact our plan by striking her pathetic heart. Then we'll use it to our advantage."

Vitani smiled evily that match her aunt's. "Thank the kings we're not related."

As the moon began to shine against the dark sky, niece and aunt laughed evily at their plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:Fangirl Fluffy; I'm glad you like female Mheetu and yes there's a lot of possibilities. As for Tama and Vitani, every story needs villains. **

**Asaf; Yeah he's a lioness. As for Kopa, I didn't make him adult because I wanted him to live a life before having grown up reponsabilites. **

**ThatTexasKid; I figured you would get a kick out it. I wasn't sure but there's more shocking to come. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover, I think so too. I'm glad you thought so. **

As night rolled in everyone at pride rock was sound asleep. All except one, the prince consort twist and turned. Some how unable to fall asleep. Kovu opened his green eyes with a annoyed groan. He looked around to see everyone sound asleep, even Talia and Justin was asleep along with their cubs. He looked at his mate and smiled lovingly at the golden orange lioness. There's nothing more he want than to start a family of his own with her. But that time will come. With a yawn the dark brown lion stood with a stretch. He figured a walk under the stars would help him with his sleep problem. Giving Kiara a nuzzle and a lick on the head, the prince consort headed out the cave. Careful to not wake any one, as he climbed down the rocky slope the dark brown lion was oblivious to a pair of sapphire blue eyes watching.

Kovu strolled through the green grass, enjoying the the beautiful scenery nighttime gave the kingdom. The animals were asleep with their families, minus the predators that hunt at night and the unlucky prey that's running for their lives. Kovu walked down a steep path, that led to the big water hole that went on for miles. At the edge the dark brown lion bend over and lapped up the cool liquid. He closed his eyes to enjoy the refreshing belvege to snap them open as his ears perked from a nearby bush rustling. Kovu turned and looked at the bush before growling.

"Who's there?!"

A amused, dark laugh came from the bush, followed by the body of a light tan lioness. "Calm down, cobra."

Kovu relaxed before letting out a sigh of relief. "It's just you. I thought you were somebody else, Tani."

Vitani faked like she was hurt before smiling. "Oooh. Waiting for the wife..."

Vitani purred before rubbing her lower back under Kovu's chin. Kovu backed away with a growl.

"Vitani!"

The light tan lioness rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. Your father mated with more than one! Besides...I'm lonely..."

Kovu was surprised about his father mating with more than one but shook his head before growling. Vitani laughed darkly before she started to circle her adopted brother.

"No? Well than...I hate for Kiara to have a accident."

Kovu's eyes widened before he snarled. "You wouldn't!"

Vitani sneered with a evil grin. "Can't I? I am Zira's daughter after all..."

Kovu sneered before sighing in defeat. Vitani laughed before licking the dark brown lion across the cheek.

_"I knew you would see in my way..."_

-TOAAII-

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Simba flinched from the roar as a fuming Talia paced back and forth. "It's for the pride and it's not mandatory."

Talia growled. "My cubs...it want my cubs to live their own lives!"

Malka and his pride sat to the side watching it all. As they had nothing to say or they didn't want to say something and have the light cream lioness' anger directed towards them. Justin sat in his family's corner in the cave with Evans and Skye in between his paws.

"They will, if any of the cubs find love with someone else the bethrole is off without any fight."

Talia looked at the golden lion that she was brought up to know as uncle and sighed. "Alright. My cubs do need a partner to rule with and there's no other cubs in the pride."

"Yet." Kiara beamed smiling at the dark brown lion by her side.

Kovu gulped before smiling and nuzzled the golden orange lioness. Who purred as she nuzzled back. Simba smiled at his daughter and son in law before looking towards the cave entrance as his ears perked.

"Sire!"

Simba sighed heavily, now a days whenever Zazu is frantic things must not be good. After rubbing his temples under his thick red mane he moved his orange eyes to the blue hornbill.

"What's the problem, Zazu?"

Zazu took deep breaths to calm his still racing heart. "Sire on the west side of the Pride Lands I spotted two rogues. A lioness and a young male."

Simba groaned before looking at his heir, who had Kovu and Hal by her sides. "You three follow me."

Kiara felt nervous, this is her first time handling rogues. But she knew as future queen this is something we have to do. With a deep breath the golden orange lioness stood along with Kovu and three young lions followed the lion king out of the cave, towards the western border.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:Fangirl Fluffy; Yes Kovu mated with Vitani but in order to keep Kiara safe. I needed a villainand Tama and Vitani are perfect. **

**Asaf; There's a lot of reactions. No other than revenge. **

**ThatTexasKid; It never is. But Tama and Vitani aren't alone. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah I agree. Vitani's bad, as for Kiara we have to wait and find out.**

**Before I began I want you to know that Mheetu now looks something like Nala from TLK2 with a dark brown tuff on her head and stormy blue eyes. Now without further ado here's chapter eight. **

Mheetu sat by the western border looking in a small pond nearby. He...well she still couldn't believe that she's a lioness. It's only been a half of day since she and Kopa landed back on earth. She looked up and over to sleeping creamy yellow teen. A smile formed before her ears perked at the sound of a defining roar. Mheetu turned her brilliant eyes from the young male to see a group of lions running towards her and Kopa. Mheetu's ear flickered at the sound of a yawn.

"What's going on?"

Mheetu turned her attention from the lions to the former dead prince."Your father has been notified. So be prepared...it's not going to end pretty."

As the group got close enough, Mheetu seen it was in deed Simba with her sons and Kiara. What she is about to say, is crazy and is not only going to upset her sons but Simba as well. As not only is his lost lover has returned from the dead as a different sex but his deceased cub is also back from the dead. With a deep breath she focused on the snarling golden lion. Even with the wise words of the princess, he still is questionable about rogues.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom?!"

Mheetu looked the lion king over. Boy has he grown a bit. She has been watching since she was let into heaven. But now that she was looking at him up close...wow! She shook her head and sighed.

"You won't believe me. I mean I wouldn't but what I am about to tell you is the honest truth. I'm Mheetu, the former son now daughter of the deceased Lyloki of the Grasslands and Kali of the Pride Lands." the light cream lioness moved her stormy blue eyes to the creamy yellow teen standing behind her. "And this is the former deceased Prince Kopa, son of you and Queen Nala."

There was a moment of silence before the golden lion roared in rage. "You are right. We don't believe you. The Mheetu you speak of is not only dead but a lion! As for that other low life you have with you is not my son! He was murdered by..."

"Zira. I know."

The four pridelanders were shocked to say the least. How this lioness know that? That question was running through the minds of the three pridelander males. Kiara looked between her father and the lioness that mention her deceased mother in law. The golden orange lioness is in the dark about her mate's true parenting. The future queen of the Pride Lands so far only knows that her mate shares the same father with Hal, Loki and Talia. Since Mheetu wasn't spoke of until two days ago. But Kiara still don't know who he is...well guess now it's who she is.

Simba shook his head, his massive red mane whipped back and forth. "How the kuzimu do you know that?!"

Simba's teeth was bared, as well as his sharp black claws. The golden lion was ready to strike. Mheetu noticed this and took a step back as she kept her eyes on the large male.

"I know because I was there. I was to late...but I fought Zira."

"Lies!" Simba roared.

Mheetu and Kopa shared fearful looks before looking back at the snarling golden lion. Simba was about to pounce when a battle cry was heard followed by a brown stick hitting Simba on the head.

"Ahhh." Simba cried out as he grabbed his head and looked to see who hit him.

Now standing in between Mheetu, Kopa and the pridelanders was none other than Rafiki.

"Rafiki! Why did you hit me?!"

The baboon shook his head as he clicked his teeth. "You were about to attack your lover and your son."

The three young lions with Simba gasped. For they were shocked to know that their fierce king is bisexual. But Hal and Kovu were shocked beyond words. King Simba loves their father? This is all confusing, especially for Kiara since that was the third time it was mentioned that her father is also the father of the creamy yellow teen.

Simba growled in annoyance. "You can't tell me you believe them! What they are saying is impossible!"

Rafiki nodded before looking up to the cloudless skies. "Yes it is impossible for many but not the great rulers of the past. Your father and grandfathers have granted Mheetu and Kopa life again. To fulfil their hopes and dreams. But the second chance came at a price and that was to change Mheetu into a lioness. Prince Kopa is a teen and not a young lion because they wanted him to live a bit more before growing up."

Simba and the young pridelander lions listened to the Sharman's words. As unbelievable it all is, Rafiki will never lie about something like this and he does speak with the deceased. Hal looked at the lioness and calmed to be his father. He looked into her stormy blue eyes and gasped. His sister has a lighter shade than their father's. But this lioness has the exact same shade and she looks just like his father but feminine. The light cream lion shook his head and with a loud sob he ran off. Mheetu pinned her ears as she watched her oldest run off. To have a stick hit her on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Rafiki glared at the lioness. "Go after your son! I'll take care of things here!"

Mheetu looked at Kopa who was looking down. She looked at her youngest and last cub, the brown lion looked out of place as well as the princess. She moved her stormy blue eyes to Simba. The golden lion shook his head and ran off. With a heavy sigh she ran off after Hal.

-TOAAII-

Hal ran towards the gorge on near the north. The very one where his father let go. Once near the edge the light cream lion collapsed with a heartfelt sob. Tears streamed down his face as he began to think. For last two years that his father, his best friend and idol was dead. Now on the very day that marks three years a lioness comes claiming to be his father. Since his father's death he had been doing everything possible so he wouldn't have time to rest. Like visit neighboring kingdoms, that's five in total. Keeping guard of the Outland border, till recently the nightmares plague his mind. He sniffed up some tears before his ear flickered at the sound of approaching paws. He sat up and looked over his shoulder to see the lioness from earlier. His father...well mother.

"I am so sorry I put you through this. I shouldn't have let go."

Hal turned away and looked at the river below. "Why did you?"

Mheetu sighed before walking over and sitting by the young lion's side. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I thought I had nothing to live for...since the true love of my life wouldn't love like I love him. But now that I do...Hal this is all too much for me too. The fact I am a lioness is extra. You and your siblings don't know how much I'm sorry."

Hal looked up with tears in his eyes and for that moment his light blue eyes were identical to Mheetu's. "You must be if you came back. It hurts but now you are here and that's what matters the most right now."

Mheetu smiled lightly before nuzzling her son. "I love you, my son."

Hal raised a eyebrow. "Um..what I do I call you. Dad or mom?"

Mheetu's ear flickered before she shrugged. "I guess mom."

Hal smiled before nuzzling his now mother. "I love you, mom."

Mheetu smiled before looking up and noticed that the sun was setting. "We should head back. I'm sure your mother is worried about you as well as the pride."

Hal nodded before standing. "Yeah and there's someone else you have to explain this to."

Mheetu sighed heavily as she walked across the kingdom by her son's side. "Tell me about it."

Hal looked at his mother and smiled. "On a lighter note thank the kings and queens that Talia named my niece Skye instead of Mheetu."

Mheetu chuckled as mother and son continued towards pride rock.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:Twilight-Wolf xXx; Some what, but he'll find a way. As for everyone else's reactions, that's coming up shortly. **

**Fangirl Fluffy; Yeah had to add a little humor. You have no idea about the future interactions. **

**Asaf; I haven't forgotten about Kopa. His time will shine, as for Simba' s reaction. He's overwhelmed with emotions but he will have a moment with his son. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover, Yeah they're reunited. More goodness to come.**

**ThatTexasKid; I'm glad you had a good laugh but there's more to come. **

**The songs used are A Dream Is A Wish A Heart Makes from Disney's Cinderella and the second part to Christina Perry's, A Thousand Years. **

A loud angered roar echoed through the cave. The ones that sat in the cave winched from the loudness before looking back at the fuming pale cream lioness.

"You actually want us to believe that this lioness is our father and that young lion is our the deceased prince?!"

A golden-tan lion sighed before nuzzling his mate. "Loki, calm down. Rafiki said it's the truth."

Loki snarled at her mate. "You want us to believe a old monkey that scratch his own butt!"

Mheetu frowned before sighing. "I know it's not easy for you...all of you but what can I do to prove that I'm your father?"

Talia nuzzled her crying cubs before looking at her now mother. "Nothing at all. Yes this is hard but we'll get use to it."

Mheetu smiled lightly at her daughter before frowning at another outburst from Loki. The pale cream lioness growled as her golden eyes burned like a wild fire.

"Sing the song that you use to sing when we couldn't sleep!"

Mheetu's ears perked and smiled a bit before singing softly. "A dream is a wish your heart makes

When you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling thru

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

the dream that you wish will come true."

Loki and her siblings by now had tears streaming down their faces. If someone didn't believe before, they sure enough believe now. Kovu and Kiara watched Loki and Talia embrace the light cream lioness that is their father back from the dead. The dark brown lion had mixed emotions about the ordeal. He just had a dream where his deceased father visited him and now he's alive and a lioness.

"Kopa..."

Kovu and Kiara turned their attention to the creamy yellow teen that was being approached by the peachy cream queen. Kopa pinned his ears and smiled lightly.

"Hi mom."

Tears of joy fell from the queen's aquamarine eyes as she took a paw and brought her son into a embrace. "My son...it's great to have you home."

Kopa had tears of his own as he leaned into the hug. "Mommy I missed you so much."

Kiara looked away with a sigh. There's so much she is lost about.

-TOAAII-

Mheetu sat at the peak as the stars shined brightly. Everyone had welcomed her and Kopa with open arms but Simba still haven't returned and she's worried. She looked in the cave to see the pride winding down and getting ready for sleep. She looked back at the savannah and took a deep breath before getting up and heading down the rocky slope. The cool vegetarian soothed the light cream lioness' tense muscles. She had a lot on her mind and she needs to find Simba before she goes crazy.

Mheetu sighed heavily as she looked up at the dark sky. The stars shining brightly across the night sky. No one can prepare her for the life and responsibility that is now in store for her. She's not complaining but with this new opportunity, there's so much on her shoulders than before. Mheetu stopped and sat on a hill top with a sigh. A shooting star caught the lioness' attention. She followed the star across the sky where she saw something in the distance by a hollow log. Mheetu looked around before looking back at the figure before descending down the hill and towards the figure. As she got closer, her theory was right and the figure was none other than Simba.

The golden lion's body tensed before he sighed. "I know that you are there."

Mheetu sighed heavily before walking over and sitting by the king's side. "I..."

"Why did you let go?"

Mheetu's eyes widened but sighed deeply. "Fair enough. I thought you wouldn't love me back."

Simba raised a eyebrow. "You think I love you now?"

Mheetu smiled lovingly. "Of course. I watched you and let's face it. It's something we both know. So why fight it?"

Simba looked away and sighed. "I guess I didn't want to admit it but I have always loved you and never stopped."

Mheetu smiled at the lion before her and nuzzled him lovingly before singing. "The day we met

frozen, I held my breath

right from the start

knew that I found a home

for my heart,

Beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid

To fall

Watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday

waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a Thousand years,

Love you for a Thousand more."

Simba smiled lovingly back before nuzzling the side of the light cream lioness' neck and started singing. "Time stands still

beauty in all she is

I will be braveI will not let anything

Take away

Standing in front of me

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this."

Mheetu and Simba smiled at each other with love in their eyes. "One step closerI have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a Thousand years,

Love you for a Thousand more

All along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a Thousand years,

Love you for a Thousand more,

Love you for a Thousand more

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a Thousand years,"

Simba stopped to catch his breath but never taking his orange eyes off of the lioness besides him. Mheetu licked the golden lion across the cheek with a purr.

"Love you for a Thousand more

All along I believed

I would find you."

Simba nuzzled Mheetu's nose with his as they both finished the song. "Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a Thousand years,

Love you for a

Thousand more."

Mheetu nuzzled into the lion's red mane before purring in his ear, "I love you."

Simba smiled and nuzzled the lioness. "I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:To all of the readers; Since you all have expressed your thoughts about the love triangle between Mheetu, Simba and Nala. You'll find out in this chapter, enjoy. The song used is Reflection from Disney's Mulan. I just changed a few words around. **

The sun had rose from behind the horizon, spreading her golden rays across the kingdom and starting a new day. The animals of the Pride Lands were already beginning their daily routines. On pride rock, the pride was beginning to start their day. But today was a special day for the pride. The five cubs of the pride ran out of the cave and over to the edge. Exiting the cave after the cubs was Nala, Talia, Jasiri and Kula. The four lionesses smiled at the amazed looks on the cubs face.

"I remember my first time out." Talia smiled at the memory before frowning with a sad sigh. "Just a beautiful scenery didn't await me."

Nala smiled lightly, sad that her nieces and son didn't get to grow up like their cubs are. A small nudge caused the queen to look to see Jasiri. The rusty brown lioness stood with a stretch.

"We should go ahead and start hunting. While the herds are lazy."

Kula frowned at that as she watched the cubs talk about the different animals. "Whose going to watch the cubs?"

Nala's ear flickered before she replied. "Kiara..."

"Don't count on it."

The four older lionesses looked towards the cave entrance to see the princess walking out. Jasiri and Kula shared a look before ushering the cubs down and away from the queen and princess. Talia thought about leaving but decided to stay.

"Kiara, why can't you watch the cubs?"

The golden orange lioness rolled her amber eyes. "I have something better to do and why should I do something for someone who has been keeping SECRETS FROM ME!"

Nala and Talia shared confused looks before looking at Kiara. The light cream lioness went to step forward but Kiara snarled at her.

"Kiara you need to calm down. What secrets are you talking about?"

Kiara glared at her mother. "It's been a month and I don't know who that Mheetu lioness is or that Kopa guy is."

Nala looked down with her ears pinned. "Oooh. That...their family."

Kiara growled loudly."Care to explain!"

Nala sighed heavily. "Kopa is your older brother that was brought back from the dead. The great kings just wanted him to live a bit before becoming a adult. The lioness is a friend of your father and I that was turned into a lioness."

Kiara's ear flickered before she continue to glare. "You couldn't tell me this before! And do you know that father spends a lot of time with this Mheetu. I even caught them nuzzling a few nights ago."

Nala looked down and took a deep breath. "I know. Mheetu by later today will be crowned as your father's second queen and mate."

Kiara's eyes widened before she growled. "How you let that happened?! And what about me?!"

Nala frowned before sighing. "I love Mheetu as well and what do you mean what about you?"

"With this Kopa being back, whose going to be the heir?!"

Talia managed to nuzzle her friend. "You are. Kopa don't want the throne and you have more training than Kopa."

Kiara calmed down. She really didn't mean to go off like that. Lately she has been real moody and cranky. With a heavy sigh she got up and head down the slope towards her original destination. Leaving Talia and Nala staring after her.

-TOAAII-

Mheetu and Jenell sat outside a medium cave that belonged to their son. The cave was roomy and was placed not far from the watering hole and not far from pride rock. The two mothers were waiting for Hal to return from a visit from the Marsh lands. But the visit wasn't for business. Simba had set up a meeting with the Marsh lands' king and a agreement to have Hal and the second princess meet. They were excited for their son, maybe he won't be alone.

Their eyes caught something coming over a hill. Bright smiles formed when they realized it was their son. The light cream lion looked at his mothers and kept walking by. Mheetu looked at the pale beige lioness by her.

"It must not of ended well." Mheetu looked back where her son walked off. "I'll go talk to him."

Jenell nodded before heading towards pride rock while Mheetu went after Hal. The light cream lion walked the edge of the watering hole looking down at his blurry reflection.

"Look at me, I may never pass for a perfect mate, or a perfect son."

A stressful sigh left his lighter colour muzzle. He had went to the Marsh lands in hopes of finding the one and maybe he won't have to be alone. But it was a disaster, he couldn't connect with her or any of the other lionesses. But strangely enough...he felt a connection with some young lions.

"Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part?"

He understands that his father was into lions and even slept with one. But now that he is now a she, where does that leave him. Will he be looked down on if he follow through with being with a male.

"Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart. Who is that boy I see, staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Who is that perfect groom? It's not me, though I've will my reflection show, who I am, inside?"

A purple fish leaps out of the water and back in. Causing the water to ripple, Hal looked up and seen two love birds flying around.

"How I pray, that a time will come, I can free myself, from their expectations. On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself, and to make my family want a fierce soldier, No-one knows who I am. Must there be a secret me, I'm forced to hide? Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time? When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"

Tears started to fall from his light blue eyes. "When will my reflection show, who I am inside?"

Hal sat with his head low and sobbed. Mheetu had heard the whole song and approached her son with pinned ears.

"Hal..."

The light cream lion sniffed up some tears before looking up to see his mother. Mheetu smiled lightly before fixing her son' s light brown mane. "Everyone blooms in their own time. I'm sure the one for you is out there."

Hal sighed and was about to say something when concern filled his being as he watched his mother get pale before watching her run over to a nearby bush and threw up.

"Mom, are you alright?"

Mheetu gagged and coughed. Her throat hurts and her vision was blurry. The light cream lioness turned around and staggered a bit before looking up. She was about to say something when everything in her body shut down and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:Guest; I'm glad you love this story. Yes Nala, Simba and Mheetu are happy mates. Hal will find love soon. **

**Fangirl Fluffy; Hal is pretty confused and I do feel for him too. But he'll find love soon. When he does, you will be surprised. **

**Asaf; Nala basically didn't have a problem since she loves Mheetu as well and as much as she loves Simba. The same with Simba and Mheetu, they love Nala as much as they love each other. It's really no secret that Kiara and Mheetu is expecting. **

**ThatTexasKid; Yeah he has multiple mates but he them the same. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah she is. **

Mheetu blinked her eyes open to shut them close. She blinked them open again with a groan as a splitting headache shot through her head. It reminded her of that time when she found out that Mufasa and Simba was dead. Only this time instead of a murderous tyrant looking down, it was Nala and Talia.

The young light cream lioness sighed in relief. "Thank the kings you are alright."

Mheetu put a paw on her head and groaned. "What happened?"

Nala and Talia shared concerned looks before looking at the lion turned lioness. The peachy cream lioness raised a eyebrow as her aquamarine eyes shined with worry and concern.

"You don't remember?"

Mheetu looked away before hissing from a jolt of pain that shot through her head. "I remember talking to Hal before everything went black." when it got awfully quiet Mheetu looked from her daughter and second mate. "Is something wrong?"

Talia smiled brightly before nuzzling her mother. "Nothing at all. Just there's going to be a member to the family."

Mheetu looked confused, wasn't something wrong with her and now her daughter changed the subject about her being pregnant again. But then it hit her like a stampede, Talia is not selfish more of selfless. Her stormy blue eyes widened when she realized it wasn't her daughter that's pregnant but...

"I CAN'T BE PREGNANT!"

Nala and Talia winched from the raised of voice. They moved their eyes to the cave entrance at the sound of approaching paws to see Simba and Kovu.

"I take it you told her."

Mheetu ignored the golden lion and began breathing heavily. "I can't be pregnant! How...how did this happen?!"

Kovu laughed, causing his mother to look at him. "Well when a lion and a lioness are in love or have a heated moment..."

Mheetu narrowed her eyes and growled. "I know how it works!"

Kovu whimpered and cowered back in fear of her pregnant mother's rage. Simba cleared his throat before stepping up and nuzzled the light cream lioness.

"It's alright. We're all here for you, love. I'm here."

Mheetu looked at the reassuring looks on her cubs and lovers faces and calmed down. "Alright. But I'm scared."

Nala smiled lightly before nuzzling Mheetu lovingly. "It's alright to be scared. But we're here for you."

Mheetu purred before nuzzling back. Kovu smiled at the sight, as Simba joined Mheetu's other side and nuzzled her lovingly as well. But then a frown formed that was not unnoticed by his sister.

"Kovu, is everything alright?"

The three mates stopped their nuzzling and focused on the young dark brown lion. Kovu took a deep breath before looking at everyone.

"I haven't seen Kiara all day. Has anyone seen her?"

Talia frowned as well, concern and worry built up for her best friend and sister in law. "Nala and I seen her earlier. She was quite grumpy and edgy. It was like she was going to rip our heads off."

"I wasn't going to do that."

Everyone looked and seen Kiara walking in the cave. Kovu sighed in relief before running over and nuzzled his mate.

"I was so worried about you. Where were you?"

The golden orange lioness sat and moved her paws along the cave floor. "I...un...went to the Grasslands to visit Auntie Amira and Uncle Kyrain."

King Kyrain and Queen Amira are Mheetu's uncle and aunt. But the Grasslands' king and queen had been around the Pride Lands' princess since she was born and has been like family ever since.

Kiara sighed heavily before looking up with her ears pinned against her head. "I had gotten sick while there and Auntie Amira took me to her pride's Sherman lion."

Worry and concern spread across everyone's features. Simba moved from his second mate and over to his daughter.

"What did he say? Are you alright?"

Kiara continued to move her paws across the cave floor. "Well you see...I'm pregnant."

Simba and Kovu went pale as the three other lionesses smiled sweetly. Kiara looked at her mate and father. "Daddy, Kovu say something."

Kovu shook his head and smiled before nuzzling his mate. "I'm overjoyed. I'm going to be a father!"

Kiara smiled and nuzzled back before looking at the golden lion. "Daddy?"

Simba looked at Nala and Mheetu and sighed. "My little girl is all grown up. I'm thrilled to be a grandfather."

Mheetu chuckled lightly. "What a day for you Simba. You find out you're going to be a father and grandfather in one day. How do you feel?"

Simba was about to answer when Kiara spoke up. "Mheetu you're pregnant?"

The light cream lioness smiled at her step-daughter. "Apparently so. But this is a time to celebrate. Let's tell the pride."

Everyone nodded in agreement before heading towards the pride's hangout.

-TOAAII-

Kopa laid on a small hill watching over the cubs playing. He was watching the cubs since the lionesses needed to hunt and he had nothing better to do. He was with his father for most of the morning till Zazu came and told them that Mheetu fainted. While his father went to see about Mheetu he went looking for his sister, he hasn't really had the time to speak with her. But in his search he came across Jasiri and Kula. So here he is now, cubsitting. Laughter made him move his amber eyes on the playing cubs. Kopa had Jasiri and Kula introduce the cubs, so he knows who is who. There's the former princess of the mountain pride, Malika. A shy pale golden cub with black tuffs on her ears and her father's golden eyes. The twins of Chumvi and Kula, Afua and Jai. Afua, a dull brown cub with a messy tuff on his head and red eyes. Jai, a light golden cub that he gets from a late ancestor and the most charming pale green eyes that he received from his great aunt Amani. Then the twins of Talia and Justin, Evans and Skye. The oldest twin, Evans has creamy beige fur, a golden blonde tuff and ocean blue eyes. Skye looked like her mother and grandmother, the same light cream fur, a fluffy light cream tuff on her head and small light brown ear rims and brown eyes from her father. Kopa watched the cubs before his face went pale as he realized that one of the cubs is missing.

The creamy yellow teen scanned the cub hangout. To find a lone pale golden cub under a nearby Umbrella Thorn tree. Kopa stood and quickly headed down the hill and over to the tree.

"Hey little one. Why are you not playing with the others?"

Malika groaned. "I'm not that little and I don't feel like playing."

Kopa looked where the pale golden cub was looking at and nodded. "Uh huh. Malika what's going on?"

Malika sighed. "I can't keep up and..."

Kopa's ear flickered before he bend his head low to get eye level. "And?"

"Afua picks with me. He calls me ugly and pudgy."

Kopa nodded in understanding. "Uh huh. I see...well he's one hundred percent wrong. You're pretty and fluffy...ah that's what I'm going to call you. Fluffy."

Kopa nuzzled the cub causing Malika to roll over and giggle. The creamy yellow teen laugh all the while not knowing the bond that has started.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:ThatTexasKid; I'm glad you enjoyed it. **

**Asaf; That will come up shortly. I do think Kopa and Kiara's talk is overdue. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; I'm glad you're happy. **

After Hal left his mother at pride rock with Rafiki, Nala and his sister. He decided to go on his last round of the day, well his only round. Even though it's early afternoon, Simba don't want him to do to much. Regardless the light cream lion was doing his rounds of patrolling the western border. Doing his prince command rounds was relaxing, especially since he has nothing better to do. His light blue eyes scanned for any trouble, when he felt everything was good he turned to head back to pride rock. Even though he was trying to work off his stress he was worried about his mother. What could of made her sick? Hal had gotten not even ten feet when he heard a familiar voice. The light cream lion turned to see a pale white lioness with some bruises on her face and some scattered across her body.

"Furaha? What are you doing here?"

Furaha is a member of the Riverview pride, under the rule of King Wivu and Queen Jiva. Hal and Furaha met when Simba took him to meet the surrounding kingdoms. The Riverview pride was the third kingdom Simba took him to. But the question is...what is she doing here?

Furaha looked down as tears fell from her green eyes. "Hal...King Wivu exiled me."

The light cream lion gasped before he shook his head. "Why? What happened?"

Furaha looked away with her ears pinned."King Wivu seduced me and I found out yesterday. I told him but he said to tell the pride I had hooked up with a random rogue. I went to Queen Jiva about and Wiva exiled me."

Hal frowned, he felt bad for his friend. He walked over and gave the younger lioness a small nuzzle. "Come on I'll take you to my uncle."

Furaha smiled gratefully before limping over the border as she followed her friend.

-TOAAII-

The sun by now had started to set. The pride had celebrated the news of the upcoming births. Simba had accepted Furaha with open arms. Of course her cub will be bethroled to his future cubs. Hal was shocked to say the least but was happy for his adopted cousin and his mother. Though now he's even more depressed. Now his mother had found her true love and was continuing the circle of life. Kiara felt bad for the older lion. She hope he'll find the one. Glancing around the cave she felt the need for fresh air. The golden orange lioness stood and walked out of the cave and over to the peak. The pride lands is always beautiful any time of the day.

"Kiara..."

The future queen turned her head to see Kopa standing not far. "Kopa...I..."

The creamy yellow teen walked over and sat by the lioness side. "I have been meaning to speak with you."

Kiara sighed heavily. "To be honest...I have been wanting to talk to you too. Especially since now mother explained things to me."

Kopa looked from his sister towards the multicolored sky. "I don't want the throne. It's not for me and it's not fair for you and Kovu. I seen what you two have done and grandpa is very proud."

Kiara pinned her ears. "Thanks. So how do you feel about Mheetu having daddy's cub?"

Kopa laughed lightly. "There's nothing much I can do about that. But I'm happy as long as mom and dad is happy. Besides you're expecting as well."

Kiara giggled. "I can't wait." then a serious look formed. "I'm glad we had this talk. You're pretty cool."

Kopa laughed before nudging his sister with a paw. "You're not bad yourself."

The siblings laughed a bit more before turning in for the night.

-TOAAII-

The stars shined brightly on the creamy orange lioness. She moved quietly through the tall grass, fuming and all. She had been waiting for Vitani for eight weeks and her niece and step-daughter hadn't returned. So she returned to her pride to think with her mate. But as she entered her and her mate's cave, she was surprised to see her niece sound asleep.

"Hello darling. We have been waiting for you."

Out of the darkness of of the cave walked a large dark golden lion with a russet mane and sapphire blue eyes.

"Tojo, what is she doing here?"

Tojo narrowed his eyes at his mate. The dark golden lion had changed over the past two years. His once deep brown mane darkened to a russet mane that he inherited from his father. A snarl left his lighter colour muzzle as his eyes blaze.

"My daughter was so pose to be here from the get go."

Tama rolled her golden eyes. "Is not my fault Zira didn't follow the plan or you didn't follow the memo right away."

Tojo roared before baring his teeth with a growl. "Do you know who you're talking to!? You're lucky you're pregnant with my cub."

Tama stepped back before bowing. "I'm sorry, my king."

Tojo growled before looking at his daughter. Tama followed the large lion's gaze. "Did she compete plan one?"

"Yes and she's pregnant."

Tama noticed something off about her mate. "Tojo, is everything alright?"

The dark golden lion sighed. "I wish Mheetu would of joined us. But he had to fight Zira and let go."

Tama pinned her ears back. "You loved him as well? Didn't you?"

Tojo nodded. "Because of that idiot, I lost him. Now I see the ways of that embilcle."

Tama looked away before perking her ears. "I have word from a very reliable source that Mheetu is alive and was turned into a lioness."

Tojo growled deadly. "You know that I hate secrets. Are you going to tell me who's your spy?"

Tama smiled evily. "All you need to know for now that they were once best friends with Simba."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:Yeah way bigger family. Furaha will be happy now, especially since she's expecting. When the spy is revealed, you'll be surprised. **

**Asaf; Yes and for Zira. Mainly Mheetu. But the revenge is targeted on Simba and Kiara. Or anything close. **

**Skyler; I don't need OCs of right now but I'll let you know. But thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; No it's not Nala and it's someone no one expects. **

**ThatTexasKid; Yes. A lot of stuff was going on and there's a lot more.**

**In this chapter there's a reference to a devienart artist, Albinoraven's comic Mohatu's Reign. Also warning, there's a temporary character change. Without further ado here's chapter thirteen. **

Two and a half months has passed and life in the pride lands couldn't of been better. Minus a few flaws that has the royal family in concern. It was a bright afternoon when Furaha went into labor. Apparently the pale white lioness was two months pregnant when she found out. Hal wasn't around and he preferred that, then anything. The light cream lion has become cold and destined lately. The flaws that has the royal family and his friends worried and concern. Sarabi, even though she was worried and concern tired to reassure her family and pride by telling them that the late King Ahadi was moody and grumpy. Until Princess Uru, Simba' s grandmother found him and changed him. Only thing is, Hal didn't have a bratty princess to keep him on his toes. But his annoying nephew.

The light cream lion was doing his normal rounds around this time when his ear flickered. A small laugh caused him to groan before a creamy beige cub jumped from a bush.

"Got ya, Hal."

For the oddest reason young Evans won't call Hal uncle. It's wasn't a problem, so no one looked into it. Hal glared at the cub who sat with his colorless paws on his leg.

"Evans, don't you have friends to bother."

Evans thought about it before looking up at the older lion with a wide, childish grin. "Yeah but I want to hang around you."

Hal growled lowly. Evans tagging around is the last thing he wanted. But he couldn't shake the furball off, no matter what he did or says Evans took it as his natural side. The light cream lion's perked as his nephew began to speak again.

"Besides...you're never around anymore."

Hal snorted. "I wonder why."

Evans ignored that before looking around. "Let's pay!"

Hal stepped over and the cub and headed for pride rock. "No can do. Got to give my report to Simba."

Evans smiled brightly before leaping up and ran, where he was by the light cream lion's side. "I'll come with you. Then we can visit Ms. Furaha and her cub."

Hal groaned in annoyance as the duo continued to walk through the plains. Hal decided to skip Simba and see Furaha. Maybe then Evans will move on. So he along with the creamy beige cub climbed the rocky slope and made a quick right into the nursery cave. Bright green eyes shined from the back of the cave.

"Hello Hal and Evans, I was hoping you would stop by."

Hal rolled his light blue eyes before looking at the ball of fur cuddled up at Furaha's side. The pale white lioness smiled before licking her cub's head.

"His name is Johnny. After my little brother that was born a stillborn."

Hal snorted before continuing to look the cub over. Johnny had pale tawny fur and the markings of a black tuff on his head. Evans squeezed through Hal's paws and smiled at the small cub.

"He's cute and small. Are all babies this small?"

Furaha giggled as Hal groaned. The pale white lioness smiled before yawning. Hal raised a eyebrow before ushering the creamy beige cub out.

"Rest. You're going to need it."

Furaha nodded beforelying her head down by her son and closed her eyes.

-TOAAII-

Loud roars of pain echoed through the land. The pride that resides there are known as the Hate pride. Not many prides know about them, minus their allies. But the Hate pride is a pride that was built in honor of the queen's late sister and the king's lost loves. The pride contains of lions and lionesses that was exiled or didn't join the pridelanders along with the other outsiders. Another painful roar echoed through the night's air causing Tojo to pace even more.

"Calm down, dad. Auntie Tama is strong."

The dark golden lion stopped pacing and looked at his eldest cub. The light tan lioness was close to her due date. Tojo couldn't wait to enact his plan. That golden bastard won't expect a thing.

"Sire!"

Tojo moved his sapphire blue eyes from his daughter to the voice to see his spy...well spies.

"What's the news, gentlemen?"

The spies bowed. "A cub was born today and Mheetu and Princess Kiara's pregnancies are coming along nicely."

Tojo was about say something when his daughter walked into the cave he was waiting outside of. He turned his attention on his spies with a smile. "Great work, gentlemen. And worry...I haven't forgotten."

The spies bowed before heading back towards the Pride Lands. Just as Vitani exited the cave.

"Father, Aunt Tama wants to see you."

Tojo turned his head and watched his spies become specks before he stood and entered the cave with his daughter. Tama smiled when she saw her mate walk in. Once the dark golden lion got in front of her, she removed her paws to reveal a small creamy golden cub.

"Boy or girl?"

Tama pinned her ears as she looked at her mate in fear. "Girl."

Tojo noticed the fear and sighed before nuzzling the creamy orange lioness. "I'm not Scar. I'm honored to have a another daughter. Now are you going to tell me my daughter's name?"

Tama's ears perked as she smiled a bit. "Imani. It means faith."

Tojo bend down and nuzzled his daughter. "I love it." he then moved his head up and gave Tama a nuzzle. "Rest. Because tomorrow the planning starts."

Giving his family a nuzzle, the dark golden lion left the cave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Asaf; There's nothing to worry about and I'm sorry for the confusion. **

**Fangirl Fluffy; He's depressed and that's half of it. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Hal's behavior is temporary. He will be his happy joyful self later in the story. **

Time went on and the cubs that were born was now two and a half months. In the Hate pride, the sun had barely started to rise when Vitani went into labor. Tama was inside the cave as Tojo sat outside with Imani. The creamy golden cub kept looking from her father to the cave.

"Imani, is there's something wrong?"

Imani sighed before looking at her father. "I'm worried. What if something happened?"

Tojo smiled before giving his youngest daughter a nuzzle. "Vitani is strong. There's no need to worry."

A clearing of a throat made the father and daughter duo look towards the cave to see Tama. After seeing the creamy orange lioness nod, Tojo stood and walked in the cave. With Tama and Imani. Lying on a grass bed was Vitani with three bundles in between her paws.

Tojo gulped before smiling. Three cubs. Simba and Kiara won't know what hit them. Tojo bend down and nuzzled his grandcubs. "What are their names?"

The light tan lioness smiled at her father before nuzzling her cubs. "The two oldest are boys. Their name are Abasi and Chaka. The last is Alyssa."

Tojo nodded, contempt with the names before looking the cubs over. Abasi had creamy orange brown fur, his grandmother Zira's nose. His face and muzzle was similar to Zira as well. Chaka had light brown fur, his father's nose and facial structure. Alyssa had dark brown fur, her father's nose and looked more like her grandmother Mheetu with a small dark brown tuff on her head. They were all beautiful and Vitani and her parents couldn't be happier.

"Rest my child. Because you're going to need it. In a few weeks time, I'm going to enact stage two of the plan."

Vitani nodded at her father's words. "Yes, Father."

Tojo and Tama gave the new mother a nuzzle before leaving her to rest. Imani gave her sister a lick before running after her parents. Vitani shook her head before lying her head down and closed her eyes.

-TOAAII-

In the Pride Lands history was repeating themselves. Under the reign of King Scar the now queens, Queen Amira and Queen Nala went in labor at the same time. Now just as the sun started to set, Princess Kiara and Queen Mheetu went in labor. Kovu and Simba paced as if their lives depended on it. King Kyrain and Queen Amira of the Grasslands sat outside with Nala and a few others. Rafiki and the Grasslands Sherman Navarro was in the cave with the expecting mothers. Waiting with the lions was none other than Timon and Pumbaa.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure everything is alright." the fat red warthog tried to reassure the future fathers.

A pale brown meerkat nodded before jumping on the warthog and smiled at the two lions. "Remember Hakuna Matata."

Amira smiled at the two attempt before looking at the Pride Lands queen. Concern built up at the peachy cream lioness' out of place look. "Is everything alright, Nala?"

Nala sighed heavily before shaking her head. "I'm worried about Hal. He has become distended and moody. I don't know what to do."

The golden lioness frowned before giving her friend a nuzzle. "Hal is hurting in many ways. Everyone around him has found love but him. He feels some type of way."

Nala flattened her ears as she whimpered a bit. "I didn't see it that way. My poor boy."

Amira was about to say something when Rafiki and a large tannish beige furred lion with a black mane and hazel eyes, walked out of the nursery cave on pride rock.

"Simba and Kovu. Your mates would like to see you now." Navarro smiled at the golden lion and the dark brown lion before heading up the peck with Rafiki.

Simba and Kovu took deep breathes before heading into the cave. Inside the cave, Mheetu and Kiara laid besides each other. Simba and Kovu greeted the golden orange lioness first with a loving nuzzle before focusing on the three cubs by the princess side. One cub was dark brown with black ear rims and Kovu's nose. The second cub had golden orange fur like Kiara with Sarabi's nose and dark brown ear rims. The last cub had golden fur like Simba and Mufasa, Kovu's nose with small fur sticking up like Simba when he was a cub.

Kovu beamed with pride before nuzzling his cubs and mate. "I'm proud of you. They're beautiful like you."

Kiara blushed bright red before receiving a nuzzle from her father. Simba purred before giving his daughter a lick on the head. "As am I."

By this time now Talia, Nala and Justin along with the twins and the instant family walked in. Talia smiled brightly when she saw Kiara's cubs.

"They're beautiful. What are their names?"

Kiara smiled at a cubs before nudging the golden orange cub. "Kovu and I have been talking about names for boys and decided to name our son Mufasi in honor of what he would of been named."

Mheetu smiled brightly at her daughter in law. "I love it."

Kiara smiled back before focusing on the two remaining cubs. "The other two are girls. So the brown one who was born first is Shani and and the golden one is Almasi."

Simba smiled brightly before nuzzling his daughter and grandcubs. "Those are wonderful names."

After a few moments more Simba moved over to Mheetu. The light cream lioness smiled widely before removing her paw to reveal two gorgeous cubs. The oldest cub that laid on the left had light golden fur and the markings of a a dark red tuff as well as black ear rims. The second cub that was lying on the right had golden yellow fur and the markings of a bright red tuff and dark brown ear rims.

"I hope you like the names I choose."

Simba smiled before chuckling lightly. "Of course. What did you pick?"

Mheetu smiled at her cubs that she just gave birth to. She couldn't believe she did it but she did. "Since they are both boys I picked the names Tanabi and Kion."

Simba beamed brightly at his second mate. "I love them. Now when you two are ready Navarro and Rafiki are ready to do the ceremonies."

Mheetu and Kiara nodded before they started to bath their cubs as everyone head out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Fangirl Fluffy; Tojo may not seem like most villains be he is. I'm not really good at writing evil lions, and I'm trying to make Tojo and his pride unique from Scar and Zira. **

**Asaf; They will. Slowly but surely. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah there's a lot of new life. I'm glad you loved it. **

**Just a heads up, Tojo and Tama's spies will be revealed. You will be surprised. **

The golden globe had risen over the horizon, spreading her bright rays across the waking kingdom. It's been a week since the births of Kiara and Mheetu's cubs. At this very moment Simba and Nala were sitting on the summit of pride rock, watching the sun rise. The peachy cream lioness sighed before nuzzling her head into the golden lion's red mane.

"It's time."

Simba sighed heavily. "I know." he looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "I might as well get it over with."

Nala smiled lightly before nuzzling her mate before standing and heading down the winding slope. Simba stood and followed Nala down to the main cave. The peachy cream lioness gave the king another nuzzle before heading down the rocky slope that leads into the plains. Simba looked towards the cave entrance and with a in take of breath he walked in.

"I can't wait for them to start walking. So I can show them what a beautiful place they were born in."

Mheetu chuckled before smiling at her step-daughter and daughter in law. "It will come sooner than you think."

A clearing of a throat caused the two mothers to look and see Simba at the cave entrance. The golden lion walked over and nuzzled Mheetu and his sons before nuzzling his daughter and grandcubs.

The light cream lioness smiled at her mate. "What pleasure do we owe of your visit, this early in the morning."

Simba smiled before looking at Kiara. "I came to get you."

Kiara looked worried for a moment. "Is everything alright, dad?"

Simba smiled before nuzzling the young golden orange lioness. "Nothing at all. Just want to talk."

Kiara nuzzled her father before handling Shani, Mufasi and Almasi to Mheetu. After stretching, the princess followed her father out of the cave and up the winding slope. Father and daughter sat at the summit. There was silence for a moment before Kiara spoke.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Simba was looking at the kingdom for the longest moment. Deciding what approach he should take. With a deep breath he replied with a question of his own. "Do you remember when I brought you up here?"

Kiara looked from her father to kingdom and nodded. She remembers that day clearly, it a few days after her run in with Kovu. It was early in the morning like now and it was the start of her daily lessons. Her first lesson started with Simba saying that every reign rises and falls like the soon. That one day the sun will set on his and her mother's rule and will rise with her as the new queen.

"Good. Well...the time has come where a new reign will rise."

The golden orange lioness' amber eyes widened. "You can't be serious! I'm not ready to rule and you are still young!"

Simba smiled brightly at his heir and daughter. "My great grandfather gave the throne when my grandmother told him she was pregnant. My great grandfather was young like I am when he gave my grandparents the throne. But regardless, that's really not the point."

Kiara looked at her father in confusion. "What is?"

Simba smiled brightly and proudly. "Truth is...I should of handed you the crown sooner. Your display at the war is what the Pride Lands need for a queen."

Kiara sighed heavily. "I was just following my heart."

Simba smiled before nuzzling the unsure lioness. "Exactly. Kovu told me that he ask you to run away and start new. But you didn't...you knew what was at stake. There's no words to describe how proud I am of you and Kovu. You two are ready to rule."

Kiara sighed heavily, she looked at her father who was still smiling. With a deep breath she stood. "I need time to think."

Simba' s ears flickered before he nodded. "I understand."

Kiara make a quick turn and hurried down the slope. Simba looked back at his kingdom and lowered his head with a sigh. But the golden lion wasn't aware of two brown eyes watching.

-TOAAII-

It was midday at the Hate pride, the setting sun cast multi colours along the water surfaces and across the sky. Near a small water hole Tojo paced, with a inpatient scrowl.

"Where the hell are they?!"

The dark golden lion was waiting for his spies. He need to know what is going on in the Pride Lands so he can enact stage two. Tojo's ear flickered at the sound of someone approaching. He turned his sapphire blue eyes to the source to see his mate and spies. His eyes narrowed as he growled.

"What took you two so long?!"

The two winched from the rise of voice. Before the spy with pale brown fur spoke. "Easy there, Tojo. It's not easy for the king's best friends to sneak away."

The second spy with red skin, nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Simba is still skeptical about letting rogues in and now letting close ones leave. He's very paranoid."

Tama rolled her golden eyes before snarling. "Typical."

Tojo growled before taking a deep breath. "What did you find out?"

The pale brown spy replied with a evil chuckle. "Simba is handing down the throne."

Tojo relaxed before a pleased smile formed. "Perfect. When the cubs are a month, Vitani will go to the Pride Lands with Abasi, Chaka and Alyssa. Queen Kiara will be destroyed when she finds out her beloved mate cheated." With a grin, Tojo turned to his spies. "Good work Timon and Pumbaa."

The two prey animals bowed before heading back to the Pride Lands as Tojo and Tama headed back to their cave.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: ThatTexasKid; I figured, but Tojo is not finish with his planning. **

**Skylar; It's something I haven't seen before and wanted to use for a while. **

**Fangirl Fluffy; Thanks for the review. I like Pumbaa too, more than Timon actually but I needed traitors and I wanted to do something different. **

**Asaf; That's half of Tojo's plan. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK; Timon and Pumbaa has their own reasons just like any other traitor. **

**Guest; No. I have some one different for the both of them. Kopa and Hal will find their one and only, soon. **

**Also I have another secret for you guys. Now without further ado here's the next chapter. **

Time went by pretty quick after Simba and Kiara had their talk. Simba had told Mheetu about it and she was happy for her daughter in law. It was noon since then and Kiara had yet to be seen. Simba was worried since Kiara did not show up to the morning or afternoon hunts. He wanted to look for her but he had to look after his sons, so Mheetu can have a break. As at the moment, a depressed Kovu entered the nursery cave. The light cream lioness was resting her eyes when the presence of her son caused her to lift her head with a warm smile.

"Kovu, what brings you here?"

The dark brown lion sat with his head low. "I'm worried..."

Mheetu's ears perked as a frown formed. "Kovu...there's something you're not telling me."

Kovu looked up and sighed heavily, tears on the birm of his eyes. "I think...Vitani...I know Vitani is planning against us."

Mheetu sat up with concern in her stormy blue eyes. "How do you know that?"

Kovu turned his head with a sob He couldn't contain his tears anymore. "I...didn't mean to...I didn't want to..."

Mheetu reached out a paw and touched her son' s. "My son, what did you do?"

"I mated with Vitani..."

A loud gasped caused mother and son to look towards the cave entrance. Both of their eyes widened as they look at the sobbing body of the future queen.

"Kiara..."

The golden orange lioness cried louder before turning and fled out of the cave. Kovu jumped up and was about to to run after her, when Simba blocked his path.

Kovu stopped shortly as he growled one word that approached his mind first. "Shit!"

-TOAAII-

Tojo walked through the foggy terrain of the graveyard. His sapphire blue eyes keen on the corners as he headed deeper and deeper into the bone infested land. A disgusted growl was heard next to him, causing him to move his eyes to the light tan lioness besides him.

"What is it, Vitani?"

Vitani scanned the fog before moving her eyes to her father. "This place is a bad reminder...of mother and Scar."

The dark golden lion nodded and was about to respond when a snarl from above caught both of the lions attention.

"Halt!"

Father and daughter stopped walking and looked around to see glowing eyes surrounding them.

"You're very stupid or have a death wish to be walking in my territory!" snarled a gray hyena with boyish bangs, his dark yellow eyes glowed as he exited the fog. "Which one is it?"

Tojo looked around before focusing on the young male ahead. "Neither. I came with a bargain."

The young male hyena growled lowly. "What makes you think I would work with lions after what your kind did to my mother and her pack?!"

"I'm not Scar and I don't want the Pride Lands. I just want to get rid of some...obstacles that is in your way."

The hyena leader looked at his pack, it wasn't a secret that his pack and family was starving. They had managed to stay alive on wondering prey and dying elephants and such. But it won't be long before that stops. He lowered his head with a long, deep sigh.

"If you betray me...I won't hesitate to kill you!"

With a yelp, the pack disappeared into the mist along with their leader. Leaving Tojo and Vitani in the middle of the graveyard, alone.

-TOAAII-

"You did what!?"

Tojo winched at the raised of voice as a sandy brown lioness snarled while pacing back and forth. The dark golden lion watched her for a good moment before speaking.

"I did it for the best. I'm not going to be able to get my revenge on what I have."

The sandy brown lioness snarled, her sapphire blue eyes burned into the younger lion. "You're just like your father!"

Tojo looked at the sandy brown lioness with wide eyes. "My father?"

"Tojo it's about time you know that your father wasn't some random rogue I mated with. He was Prince Scar. Therefore your father was killed by Simba, my true love."

Tojo growled as he paced. "Why are you telling me this now!?"

"I don't want you to end of like your father! Dead! I thought you should know..."

Tojo growled before storming out of the cave, leaving his mother smiling evily at his retreating form.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Fluffy Hug; You will find out soon. This change will take care of Kovu mostly before our spies go run and tell. **

**TMNTMentalistTLK lover; Yeah it's a lot to take in. But I thought it would be a interesting twist on things. Also I was hoping I can write write story based off of Unexpected Surprises. You have gave me some ideas that I would like to write. **

**Asaf; Yeah he's pretty much a goner. LOL. Tojo's mother's satisfied that now her son knows who his father is, he'll have the extra boost to go with the plan. **

Simba growled as he paced in the middle of the cave. In the same cave sat everyone but Jenell and Irene. They were in the nursery cave with the cubs. Mheetu sat in a corner of the cave with Nala. Kovu sat across from the two queens with his head low and ears pinned.

"You should kill you right where you stand!"

Kovu gulped before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry...I only did to protect Kiara."

The golden lion growled with his teeth bared. Kovu jumped before he laid his body down with a whimper. "Do you think we are stupid?!"

The dark brown lion tucked in his tail and flattened his ears against his head. "I'm telling the truth...Vitani threaten to hurt her...if I didn't."

Mheetu walked over to her son and sat by his side before placing a paw on his head. "You believed her?"

Kovu nodded. "Like she said...she's Zira's daughter afterall."

Kijani growled at his adopted brother. "What do that so pose to mean?! I am the son of Scar and Zira. But I am nothing like those evil..."

The golden tan lion was cut off from his mate. The pale cream lioness nuzzled into Kijani's black mane. Since the birth of her and Kijani's son, Sariel Loki has calmed down, a bit. Loki looked at her brother and sighed.

"He didn't mean it like that. You left your mother and Vitani stayed. If it was not for Kiara...your mother would of succeeded and Kovu would of been like Vitani now."

Kijani growled lowly before nodding. Simba sighed before looking at his son in law. "I'm sorry Kovu. I just hate that my little girl has been hurt. But one thing is for sure, Vitani is not allowed in the Pride Lands!"

Sarabi stood and walked over to her son before she nuzzled his cheek. "I'll go talk to her. After all you got to get Kovu ready for the preparations for tomorrow."

Kovu slowly sat up and looked at the king with confused green eyes. "Preparations?"

Sarabi exited the cave while her son explained tomorrows plan to the prince consort. While Timon and Pumbaa snuck out and headed for the Hate pride.

-TOAAII-

Tojo walked through his land with a lot going through his head. His father was Scar? His mother is in love with his father's murder? Yes the hyenas killed him but Simba just stood and watched. He didn't even try to help, all that he cared about was the throne that rightfully belonged to his father.

"Tojo."

The dark golden lion growled at the familiar voice before looking to see none other than his mother, Nikkei. "What do you want...traitor?"

The sandy brown lioness smiled before walking closer. "I have a plan that will get us what we both want."

Tojo narrowed his sapphire blue eyes. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Nikkei smiled with a purr. "We kidnap Kiara and Simba is right for the taking."

"Thankfully I already have a plan. That's original."

"Sire!"

The dark golden lion's ears perked before he looked to see Timon and Pumbaa trotting over. "My friends...what infro do you have for me?"

Timon took a deep breath before looking at the Hate pride king. "Kovu told Simba and the pride about Vitani. Simba forbid Vitani from entering."

Tojo growled before roaring. Nikkei smirked before she sat and wrapped her tail around her. "What are you going to do now?"

Tojo snarled, his eyes seemed to darken. "We'll go along with our plan. Simba can't keep cubs away from their father." Then a evil smile formed. "Mother, you will make yourself use."

Nikkei looked confused before she flickered her ears. "What do you mean?"

Tojo laughed before standing and heading towards his cave. "You're going to love it."

Nikkei, Timon and Pumbaa shared a look before they followed after the son of Scar.


End file.
